Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 2: La nueva sangre I
by S. Okimura
Summary: NUEVA GENERACIÓN. Sora era un chico más de la secundaria, pero un chico de intercambio llego desde Italia. Eso no era nada raro, pero el chico resulto ser su tutor y le iba a enseñar nada mas y nada menos que a ser el nuevo jefe de la familia mafiosa mas grande del mundo. ¿Lograra salir vivo de esta?
1. Objetivo 1

**_Advertencia:_**_ Este Fanfic esta hecho por una persona perezosa y que no le gusta estudiar, las posibles decepciones no son culpa del autor y debido a su pobre experiencia las criticas serán aceptadas._

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! son de Akira Amano-sensei; por desgracia para ellos, los de esta historia son completamente míos._

* * *

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! 2:**

**LA NUEVA SANGRE**

**OBJETIVO 1: ¿Chico nuevo? ¡Vuelve el tutor asesino, Reborn!**

_**Italia, Base General de la Familia Vongola**_

El sol de la mañana entraba por las ventanas de la majestuosa mansión que se erguía en la mitad de un valle en algún rincón de Italia. Los pájaros ya se despertaban y revoloteaban por ahí en la inmensa hectárea, roedores también empezaban a salir de sus madrigueras y empezaban a corretear por los bosques que delimitaban el terreno y ocultaban la enorme mansión. Prometía ser una mañana tranquila, cualquiera que viviera en esa ostentosa mansión iba a tener un día de total relajación y confort. Pero Tsunayoshi Sawada, el capo de la familia Vongola, supo que no sería así en cuanto oyó el sonido de las alarmas.

Justo en el momento en el que terminaba de vestirse con su traje italiano de miles de euros se dio alarma de un ataque. Tsuna cogió a toda velocidad la pistola que estaba en un cajón cerca al vestidor y salió corriendo al encuentro con sus subordinados. La alarma había sonado por el ala este en un salón que se utilizaba de oficinas, desafortunadamente él estaba en el ala oeste, al otro lado de la mansión. Los intrincados pasillos de la mansión hacían que llegar al salón de donde se proyectaba la alarma fuera aún más difícil, pero Tsuna ya conocía estos pasillos de memoria y también sus atajos. Haló candeleros, salto a través de cuadros, esquivo trampas, y al final llego a tiempo al lugar donde estaban atacando.

Los que atacaban llevaban máscaras negras y trajes del mismo color con sombrero, las máscaras tenían agujeros en los ojos para poder ver y una sonrisa tallada en la parte de la boca. Iban armados con unas Thompson M1928 que se le hacían familiares, por lo visto los tipos iban muy a la antigua. No le dio tiempo de examinarlos más pues la mayoría de balas comenzaron de inmediato a dirigirse hacia él.

Rodó a un lado cubriéndose en un escritorio de caoba, examino la situación, el enemigo era alrededor de veinte y ya llevaba cinco bajas, su bando era de unos trece contándolo a él y aún no habían sufrido ningún daño. Se asomó por el lado izquierdo y ágilmente disparo a tres de los enemigos, luego volvió a cubrirse, rodó velozmente a otro escritorio cercano al otro en el que estaba y desde allí disparo a otros dos de los enemigos dándoles de lleno en el pecho rápidamente sin que tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar. Entonces vio un candelabro encima de dos de los enmascarados, sin pensarlo mucho le disparo a la cuerda haciendo que cayera sobre ellos, dos más, quedaban ocho.

Tsuna recargo el arma y respiro profundamente, demasiado fácil. Salió corriendo hacia ellos, los tipos sin pensarlo dos veces dispararon, pero él ya estaba preparado y se deslizo por debajo de uno de los escritorios, desconcertándolos. Una vez de pie descargo las seis balas del cargador, dos balas para un tipo a la izquierda, una para uno en la derecha y las últimas tres para dos tipos al fondo, mientras tanto sus subordinados se encargaron de dispararle a otros dos tipos de esos. Solo dos más, equivocación, uno más, pues uno de sus subordinados logro atinarle a otro enmascarado, no sin llevarse una bala en el hombro. El último de los atacantes estaba nervioso, se le notaba en su postura, además ¿quién no estaría nervioso con trece pistolas apuntándole a la cabeza?

—¡Me rindo!— Grito el hombre dejando su pistola en el suelo y alzando las manos —¡Me rindo, jefe!— repitió el hombre quitándose la máscara, revelando su identidad.—

—¿¡Mario!?— Exclamo Tsuna, visiblemente asombrado —¿¡Qué carajos haces!?

—¿A qué se refiere jefe?— le respondió el tal Mario, algo confundido —Esto… Jefe… No habrá olvidado que día es hoy ¿o sí?—

—¿Qué día es hoy? Pues hoy es… Oh, mierda…— entonces Tsuna recordó algo muy importante, él había programado para ese día un simulacro de ataque y lo había olvidado, tomándose lo del ataque en serio.—

Entonces sus subordinados al ver su cara comenzaron a reírse, sin tener piedad de su olvidadizo jefe. Incluyendo los que estaban en el piso "muertos" se levantaron y soltaron grandes carcajadas a causa del olvido del capo. Incluso en ese momento recordó que habían cambiado las municiones normales por balas de pintura de color rojo para no herir a nadie. Mientras sus subordinados se reían de él, Tsuna los miro algo sonrojado y comenzó a reírse con ellos de su error. Así fue el resto de la mañana de Tsuna, riéndose y pasando tiempo con sus subordinados en la mansión, organizando una que otra cosa fuera de su lugar. Al final, fue una mañana tranquila.

Pero, al estar ya entrada la tarde, todo se puso un poco más... destructivo. Estaba tranquilo en su estudio leyendo unos informes ilegibles, supuso que eran de Lambo, cuando su pesadilla recurrente acudió a él. Alguien golpeo la puerta, estuvo a punto de decir "pase", pero sintió algo siniestro y familiar detrás de ella. Allí había alguien con quien no quería encontrarse, aunque aún no sabía quién era.

—¿Quién es?— Pregunto cuidadosamente Tsuna, espero unos segundos pero nadie hablo; en cambio volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez un poco más desesperados. ¿El extraño visitante no tenía tiempo para decir su nombre? —¿¡Quién es!?— Grito el peli-castaño, algo más irritado, pero esta vez no le respondieron unos golpes. La puerta salió de sus goznes directo hacia su escritorio, rodo para esquivarla, terminando en una esquina de la habitación en el proceso, y sacó una pistola del bolsillo interior de su traje a gran velocidad, esta vez cargada con balas de última voluntad.—

No pudo ver bien pero una rápida silueta entro a la habitación y le disparo a él, Tsuna esquivo las balas con dificultad por el espacio reducido. Entonces pudo ver ese sombrero, el sombrero que lo había atormentado tantas veces. Ese sombrero delató a su oponente e hizo que el capo se estremeciera, al mismo tiempo su sangre comenzó a hervir, ¡después de todo este tiempo el maldito aún seguía tratándolo de la misma manera! Esta vez le iba a enseñar modales.

La fiera batalla no se veía a causa de la enorme velocidad con la que era llevada a cabo, se oían golpes y disparos, pero no podías distinguir que estaba pasando. Una extraña comunicación se escondía entre esos golpes, mediante este combate, alumno y maestro se comunicaban descargando sentimientos en cada golpe y disparo. Se expresaban años de rabia, de inconformidad y también de añoranza, pues aunque no lo admitieran ambos extrañaban esas tardes "tranquilas" en la residencia Sawada. Al final, ambos vieron una grieta en la guardia del otro, y ambos tomaron su oportunidad. Tsuna y su maestro rompieron la guardia del otro y los dos terminaron con la pistola del otro en la sien. En ese momento supieron que la batalla había terminado, y cada uno se había llevado sus buenos moretones.

Después de una batalla que incluyo represalias para ambos, Tsuna se sentó es su silla, después de recogerla del suelo, y miro a su antiguo maestro. Era extraño haber tenido una pelea mano a mano con su ex maestro, al que había temido durante tantos años y al que siempre había refutado por algo. Después de ser convertido en el Neo Vongola Primo, Tsunayoshi se negaba, por más problemas que tuviera, a pedirle ayuda al ex arcobaleno, no porque no la necesitara sino por orgullo. Y aunque no aceptaba su manera de hacer las cosas, el reconocer que necesitaba su ayuda esta vez, así como el noveno la había necesitado anteriormente.

—Así que ya te decidiste, Dame Tsuna— hablo por primera vez el invitado, su voz era más gruesa de lo que la recordaba.—

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?, recién casi hago que muerdas el polvo— le reclamo Tsuna, molesto por su viejo apodo.—

—Tu siempre vas a ser Dame Tsuna— le aclaro el del sombrero, poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado —Y bien… ¿Quién es?— preguntó, mientras que, en su interior, se moría por saber quién sería su víctima alumno.—

—Su nombre es Sora Takami, tiene más o menos la misma edad que yo cuando me visitaste la primera vez. En realidad tenemos algunas cosas en común— respondió Tsuna, visiblemente preocupado por el muchacho que sería su sucesor, su tono cambio a uno más preocupado —Oye, no seas muy duro con él…— el otro solo sonrió maliciosamente y no dijo nada.—

—¿Por qué te decidiste tan rápido a elegir un sucesor?— le pregunto su ex maestro, era una duda que se le había metido en la cabeza.—

—Porque lo elegí a él precisamente, es mucho mejor que el chico se entrene en este momento y no después cuando ya sea adulto— explico Tsuna, luego suspiro, el pobre chico tendría que sufrir lo que el sufrió en la secundaria, y lo peor era que sería su culpa.—

—Y ya que tú eres el Neo Vongola Primo ¿Y a cual título se supone que aspira?— pregunto el intruso, ya que no sabía muy bien que título tendría el chico.—

—Realmente no lo sé, ¿Seria el Décimo o el Neo Vongola Secondo?— se preguntó Tsuna, no estaba muy seguro de cual título obtendría su sucesor— ¿Sabes? Solo dile que ha sido elegido como el que será la Nueva Sangre Vongola—

—Bien, ¿a dónde debo de ir?— inquirió el sicario para terminar de pactar este "contrato".—

Tsuna cerró los ojos y suspiró con nostalgia antes de responder.

—A Namimori.—

_**Namimori, Japón; Residencia Takami 06:30**_

—¡Takami Sora!— grito una voz femenina en el piso de arriba del lugar, para ser precisos en una habitación donde no había orden alguno. El piso estaba forrado en mangas y empaques de diversas chucherías y refrescos –¡Levántate Sora-kun, vas a llegar tarde!—

Entre el revoltijo de sabanas y cobijas de la cama salió lentamente una cara de alguien que obviamente estaba durmiendo, abrió solo un ojo y mirando a la figura de su madre tiene el descaro de preguntar:

—¿Qué hora es?—

—Las seis…— iba a responder la mujer, pero un brillo apareció en sus ojos y se apresuró a corregir —¡Las siete hijo!¡Son las siete!—

—¿¡Que carajos!? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!— grito el chico saltando de su cama y dirigiéndose como un bólido a la ducha del primer piso, sin tener en cuenta el piso de madera recién encerado y cayendo por la escalera en el proceso—¡Auch! ¡Mamá!¿Porque tienes que encerar el suelo tan temprano?— se quejó, sobándose la cabeza. Entonces siguió caminando rápidamente a la ducha.

Diez minutos y el chico ya estaba duchado y medio vestido con la camisa blanca, los pantalones y la corbata del Instituto de Namimori. Bajo poniéndose el chaleco, al final de la escalera su cabeza se asomó por la abertura. Una cara renovada de un chico de 15 años, de ojos negros y pelo azabache, sus facciones apenas dejaban de ser de un niño y su rostro ya empezaba a tomar rasgos más adultos. El chico siempre había sido delgado, con una altura promedio, peso promedio, nada fuera de lo normal. El chico corrió en medias hacia la cocina y tomo el sándwich que había preparado su madre como desayuno y se dispuso a salir.

—¡Espera, Sora-kun! ¿No vas a desayunar en casa?— pregunto su madre, antes de que se fuera.—

—No hay tiempo, mamá. Me comeré el sándwich de camino a la escuela— le respondió Sora tomando un bocado, en su afán por irse.—

—Está bien— dijo su madre, que había olvidado su mentira piadosa —Pero no te demores al volver, tendremos una visita esta tarde y hay que hablar de tus notas— le advirtió su madre, el respondió con un asentimiento y una especie de "aja" con la boca llena, entonces salió corriendo hacia la secundaria.

Al final, al ser más temprano de lo que creía termino llegando más temprano que los demás. Se maldijo internamente por no pararse a mirar el reloj ni una sola vez en la mañana, esta jugarreta ya se la había hecho varias veces. Bueno, que más daba, entro a su aula vacía y aprovechó el resto de tiempo para tomar una siesta pequeña. De repente estaba soñando, estaba en la calle y un pulpo gigante amenazaba con comer su takoyaki. Él corría y le gritaba al pulpo que el takoyaki era suyo, y el pulpo no paraba de ir a por su takoyaki. Lo extraño es que llego un bebé en traje con un chupete amarillo colgando del cuello y pateo el pulpo hasta que se fue, luego el bebé miro hacia atrás y le sonrió burlonamente.

Entonces unos toques en su espalda bastaron para despertarlo, el aula ahora estaba medio llena. Miro hacia atrás para ver quien lo había despertado y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con el chico peli-azul.

—Hola Yuki— saludo el recién levantado casi que arrastrando las palabras.—

—Anda, Sora. No ha empezado la clase y tú ya durmiendo— le recrimino el aludido. Su era pelo azul, al igual que sus ojos, su cara ya era de un joven adulto, era mucho más alto que Sora y que cualquier joven de su edad y su complexión era atlética, como si corriera 100 cada día. El chico se rió suavemente al oír el quejido de su amigo.—

—Vale, que con mis siestas no lastimo a nadie— se excusó Sora. ¿Acaso nadie lo iba a dejar dormir en paz? Aunque ahora se daba cuenta, ya el profesor había llegado y casi todos los estudiantes estaban en sus pupitres. Esta vez ganaban, pues no quería ganarse una bronca con su profesor.—Además, hoy no tuve una buena mañana—

—¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto inocentemente Yuki.—

—Pues que mi madre me ha mentido acerca de la hora y he llegado media hora más temprano al Insti— le respondió Sora con irritación en su voz.—

—Bueno, pues…— pero Yuki tuvo que callarse, pues su profesor ya iba a comenzar la clase y pedía silencio a sus estudiantes.—

—Buenos días, alumnos— les saludo el profesor.—

—Buenos días profesor Yagami— respondió todo el salón al unísono.—

—Bueno, antes de empezar debemos darle la bienvenida a un alumno nuevo. Él es de intercambio, vino desde Italia y espero que lo traten de manera adecuada.— anuncio el profesor a manera de presentación. Todos las chicas cotilleaban sobre qué tal estaría. Los chicos también tenían algo de curiosidad. A Sora no le importaba un comino.— Bueno, pasa y preséntate, no seas tímido—

Todos miraron a la puerta, Sora incluido, para ver entrar a un chico alto, guapo, con complexión atlética. Su pelo era negro azabache como el de Sora, pero este casi no se notaba, además sus patillas enroscadas no se le veía mucho de su cabello al chico. Esto era a causa de que el chico llevaba un sombrero negro con una cinta naranja en la cabeza. Pero algo que si llamo su atención fue un extraño collar a forma de chupete transparente que traía colgado. Además llevaba una manilla verde de goma en su muñeca. Las chicas babearon, los chicos le dieron miradas envenenadas pero cuando se dispuso a hablar todo el mundo se calló.

—Chaos… No… Aquí mejor debería de decir, Ciaossu— dijo el nuevo estudiante con un tono maduro.

* * *

**Primer capitulo de mi primer trabajo, no sean muy duros con él.**

**Como podrán ver tratara sobre una nueva generación y sus raras aventuras en este alocado mundo de la mafia, de verdad espero que les guste pues me esforcé bastante en escribirlo. La verdad al ser mi primer trabajo y el tener tan baja autoestima pe hacen pensar que nadie va a leerlo, pero si lo leen por favor dejen sus reviews con sus criticas y opiniones, ojala no sean groseros.**

**Pues eso, disfrútenlo y ahí nos leemos.**

**S.**


	2. Objetivo 2

**_Advertencia:_**_ Este Fanfic esta hecho por una persona perezosa y que no le gusta estudiar, las posibles decepciones no son culpa del autor y debido a su pobre experiencia las criticas serán aceptadas._

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! son de Akira Amano-sensei; por desgracia para ellos, los de esta historia son completamente míos._

* * *

**OBJETIVO 2: ¿El próximo jefe de la mafia? ¡Mamá no necesito un tutor!**

_**Instituto de Namimori, 7:45 a.m.**_

La manera en la que el chico nuevo imponía era asombrosa, de repente todos en el salón estaban absortos en la potente voz del chico. Su voz era como la de cualquier chico de quince años, pero por alguna razón sonaba demasiado madura, como si adentro de este adolescente se ocultara una persona completamente adulta. El nuevo notó la reacción de sus compañeros y sonrió de medio lado con sorna, luego volvió a hablar:

—Mi nombre es Reborn, es un placer conocerlos a todos— se terminó de presentar el muchacho y después miro a su profesor que al parecer estaba igual que sus alumnos.—

—¿Qué? Oh, claro, bienvenido Reborn— reaccionó el docente después de oír la madurez de la voz de su nuevo alumno —Puedes sentarte ahí atrás, al frente de Sora, el chico del fondo.

—Está bien— dijo Reborn y asintió con la cabeza, al llegar a su pupitre se quedó mirando unos segundos a Sora que, sin poder soportarlo, se había quedado dormido mientras el nuevo alumno y el profesor charlaban —Hmpf…— gruñó y se sentó.—

El profesor termino de dar unas indicaciones y comenzó con la clase de matemáticas, empezaron los algoritmos y las ecuaciones que eran como una canción de cuna para el ya dormido Sora. Durmió durante toda la clase de matemáticas al igual que en la de historia, a la hora del almuerzo ya estaba completamente despierto y dichoso de poder tomarse un descanso de las tediosas clases, aun sin haber estado consiente en alguna de ellas. Sora y Yuki subieron a la azotea como cada día, se sentaron allí en una de las esquinas y abrieron sus almuerzos.

—Te cambio un onigiri por un tamagoyaki— propuso Sora, perezosamente.—

—¡Esta bien!— respondió Yuki tranquilamente e intercambiaron su comida con naturalidad.—

—¿De qué me perdí en las clases?— preguntó el azabache metiéndose un onigiri en la boca.—

—Puef, nafa impoftante en realifaf— respondió su amigo con la boca llena, después de tragar agregó —Solo que el nuevo es un chico prodigio—

—¿Prodigio?— inquirió Sora con curiosidad.—

—Sí, el tipo resolvió los ejercicios de matemáticas con sólo mirarlos e incluso reto al profesor con un ejercicio que no pudo resolver— respondió el peli azul, tomo un sorbo de su bebida y siguió— Además, en historia le contó al profesor cosas que ni el mismo sabía—

—Uhmmm, quien lo diría…— fue lo único que pensó el chico sin darle mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo no le importaba nada de eso. Entonces, ambos oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.—

—Nombre: Sora Takami; estatura: 1,71 metros; peso: 52 kg; edad: 15 años; tipo sanguíneo: O+; promedio escolar: 6; desempeño atlético: pésimo; habilidades: ninguna— enlistó la voz, luego agregó —Realmente se parece a Dame-Tsuna.

—¿¡Que carajos!?— gritó Sora dando un giro increíblemente rápido, para su sorpresa no había absolutamente nadie por los alrededores.—

—¡Wow! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!— exclamó Yuki divertido, sin entender la situación.—

Sora quedó boquiabierto, no había nadie allí quien dijera todo eso pero, aún si no había nadie, ambos lo habían escuchado. Lo que más le sorprendía era que absolutamente todo lo que oyeron era verdad. Eso asusto un poco a Sora, nadie podía dar eso con tal exactitud. Sonaba como si el tipo estuviera leyendo un reporte y aunque todo eso estaba en su historial del colegio, este estaba bajo llave en la oficina del director como el del resto del alumnado, además le parecía haber oído esa voz antes. Dejándole de dar vueltas al asunto se calmó un poco y siguió comiendo, y aunque pudo comer tranquilo, se sintió observado durante el resto del recreo.

Al volver a clases, estuvo despierto la primera materia, ingles. Al parecer el chico nuevo si era un prodigio, pues mantuvo una conversación completamente normal y natural con la profesora, que era inglesa. El resto de las horas se la paso dibujando intentos de manga en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno. Aun sin poner demasiada atención, pudo ver que todas las chicas babeaban cada vez que Reborn decía algo, y que los chicos, al contrario, le lanzaban miradas asesinas que el devolvía con ferocidad.

A la hora habitual sonó la campana y todo el mundo recogió sus cosas para salir del salón y dirigirse a sus clubes o, como Sora, a casa. Sora no tenía un club, no exactamente porque no fuera bueno en nada, sino que más bien le daba pereza entrar a alguno de los clubes. Yuki pertenecía al club de tenis de campo pero ese día no había práctica así que decidió ir a la casa de Sora a pasar el rato.

—¡Vamos, Sora!— exclamaba Yuki al ver que Sora caminaba muy lento. El chico era muy enérgico, al contrario de Sora.—

—¿Por qué la prisa? Igual, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos— le respondió Sora arrastrando las palabras, casi tanto como arrastraba sus pies.—

El alto peli azul rió tranquilamente como siempre y se puso a hablar de otra cosa. Durante todo el camino a su casa, Sora solo respondía con monosílabos, nunca estuvo realmente concentrado con lo que decía su amigo sino que, al contrario, su mente divagaba haciéndose preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en el recreo. No le preocupaba demasiado el hecho de que supieran todas esas cosas, pero si tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién lo había dicho y como había desaparecido tan rápidamente. Con eso en su cabeza el camino a casa fue rápido y sin inconvenientes.

Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y avisó que había llegado, su madre estaba ocupada en la cocina así que decidió no molestarla y subir a cambiarse, una vez con ropa habitual le dijo a Yuki que esperara en su cuarto mientras él iba por unas bebidas, pero el chico insistió en ir con él. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió con Yuki a la cocina para saludar a su madre y tomar las bebidas.

—Hola mamá— saludó tranquilamente, mientras se dirigía a la nevera. De reojo vio que su madre hablaba con alguien y que Yuki lo había dejado de seguir. No le dio mucha importancia y buscó las bebidas en la nevera.—

—Hola Sora-kun—escuchó Sora decir a su madre mientras buscaba dos botellas de jugo —Ven quiero presentarte a alguien importante—

—Un momento mamá— dijo tomando un sorbo de una de las botellas, después de tragar habló de nuevo —¿Quieres de uva o de fresa?— pregunto a Yuki, este no respondía, así que volteó a mirarlo—¿Qué pasa, Yuki?— tomó un sorbo y vio que Yuki miraba boquiabierto al acompañante de su madre.—

Yuki no era de sorprenderse así que tenía que ser alguien raro, Sora lo miró tranquilamente, pero esta tranquilidad se fue hasta el punto de escupir su bebida.

—¿¡EL NUEVO!?— grito Sora de la sorpresa, el chico nuevo lo miró con una sonrisa cargada de sorna lo que hizo que Sora se irritara un poco —¿¡Qué hace este chico aquí, mamá!?— preguntó escandalizado.—

—Él es la visita de la que te hablé en la mañana, Sora-kun— explicó su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro de completa inocencia —Él va a ser tu nuevo tutor, su nombre es…—

—Reborn, ya lo sé mamá, es nuevo en el instituto— la interrumpió con fastidio —Pero eso no va al tema ¡No necesito un tutor!

—Eso no es lo que piensa tu padre, además el no cobrara nada y es de tu edad ¡Podrán aprender mucho juntos!— comentó con emoción su madre, esto irritó más a Sora.—

—¡Te lo he dicho mil veces, mamá, no necesito un tutor y nunca lo necesitaré!— le gritó Sora a su madre.—

—¡A mí no me hables en ese tono, jovencito! Tu padre y yo pensamos que lo ideal para mejorar tus notas es un tutor ¿y quien mejor que Reborn que está en tu mismo grupo?— le dijo su madre con un tono más serio y autoritario que antes.—

—¡Yo sé por qué hacen esto! ¡Es porque no soy perfecto como mi hermana! ¿No? ¡Es porque a diferencia de ella no hago nada bien! ¿No es verdad?— le recriminó, llevando la situación a algo más profundo que unas simples calificaciones, su madre iba a replicar pero Sora la detuvo —¡No mamá, yo no quiero ser perfecto como ella!¡No me interesa el colegio, ni las calificaciones! Y sobre todo: ¡NO NECESITO UN TUTOR!— le gritó y lanzándole una mirada asesina a su supuesto tutor se marchó corriendo de la casa. Yuki quien solo había observado hasta el momento persiguió a su enfadado amigo.—

—¡Sora-kun!— gritó su madre y se dispuso a perseguirlo pero Reborn la detuvo.—

—Yo iré por él, señora, usted quédese aquí— le dijo mientras se paraba y salía por la puerta principal. Akira Takami suspiró—

—Sora…— se lamentó—

Sora corrió un rato, dejándose llevar por la ira. Corrió muy lejos hasta llegar a la zona comercial de la ciudad, allí dejó de correr. Se había comportado como un niño mimado y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. En ese momento había soltado una verdad que llevaba molestándolo desde que su hermana había nacido. Siempre le prestaban más atención a lo que ella hacía que a él. Aun cuando se esforzaba, su hermana menor siempre lo superaba en cualquier cosa que hiciera. Aun sin lo de su hermana, odiaba ser controlado y que su madre contratara un tutor le enfadaba demasiado.

Con eso en su mente y una cara de pocos amigos, caminó sin rumbo alguno por el distrito comercial. Dio vueltas por aquí y por allá, miraba fijamente el suelo y ni se daba cuenta por donde pasaba. Entonces de repente se chocó con alguien mientras pasaba por un callejón de entre los edificios. El chico ni siquiera miró al tipo y se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero entonces un grupo de personas le cerró el camino. Sora alzó la cabeza irritado para ver quiénes eran las personas que se entrometían en su camino, pero el valor se le acabó al ver a unos cuarenta muchachos con toda la pinta de pandilleros, todos de diez y ocho a veinte años.

—Tsk, ¿quién te crees mocoso para empujarme de esa manera?— dijo una voz a su espalda. Sora sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y volteó lentamente para ver a la persona que le hablaba, era un tipo de unos 26 años, con un pañuelo verde en la cabeza que estaba totalmente rapada. Usaba ropa holgada de color verde, unos collares de oro ostentosos colgaban de su cuello y tenía un diente del mismo metal. El tipo volvió a hablar —¿Acaso sabes quienes somos mequetrefe? Somos los Jemuzu del norte, todo esto que ves ¿Si ves? Todo es de nuestro dominio, es territorio del Dolo. ¿Crees que puedes empujarme de esa manera sin siquiera pedir perdón y salir ileso?—

—Uhm… Esto… Yo…— balbuceó Sora nervioso, seguro que no salía vivo de esta.—

—¿Huh?¿Que tratas que decir niño? Parece que se te comió la lengua el gato— comentó el tipo y la banda se rio de su mal chiste, satisfecho continuó amenazándolo —No me gusta que no me contesten mis preguntas ¿Tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación no responder cuando te preguntan? Nos va a tocar enseñarte modales—

La banda se empezó a acercarse a él lentamente, y él no podía hacer nada. Por donde había entrado era la única salida y justo ahí estaba el tipo del pañuelo. No había escapatoria, de esta no se iba a librar de ninguna manera. De repente alguien entró al callejón y pasó al lado del pandillero como si nada. Para sorpresa de Sora, era Yuki y no estaba asustado en lo más mínimo.

—¡Sora! Llevo buscándote por lo menos media hora, ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó tranquilamente el peli azul, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de la compañía que tenían —Fue muy grosero irte así de tu casa, por no decir peligroso. ¿Sabías que a esta hora salen todas las pandillas de la ciudad a hacer patrulla? ¡Podrías ser atacado!— exclamó Yuki, Sora comenzó a hacerle señas para que viera a la gente pero su amigo no lo notó —Pero no habría problema si te encontraras con los Jemuzu, he oído que son los más débiles de la ciudad, y que solo son unos idiotas que se creen muy malotes…— Sora se escandalizó y comenzó a exagerar con las señas —Además… ¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿Qué mire alrededor…? Oh… Ups…— entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.—

El jefe de la banda estaba que echaba chispas, su cara estaba roja y la expresión de su cara hacía parecer que acabara de comer limón. Sora, miro aterrorizado como el tipo se acercaba a paso lento hacia Yuki, sin saber que hacer miraba alternadamente a Yuki y al jefe. Entonces justo cuando el tipo ya estaba a centímetros de él, Yuki hizo algo muy arriesgado.

—¡Corre!— grito, y empujo al jefe tumbándolo al suelo, seguido salió disparado del callejón. Sora no tuvo tiempo de pensar, así que salió disparado detrás de él.—

—¿¡Que esperan, tontos!? ¡Atrápenlos!— les gritó el jefe desde el suelo.—

Sora y Yuki corrían a toda velocidad de los pandilleros que los perseguían. Yuki iba más delante de Sora, riéndose a carcajadas. Sora que iba detrás, sufría por seguirle el paso. Corrieron durante un rato y los pandilleros aun iban detrás de ellos. Empezaron a ponerles obstáculos, lo cual mermo un poco la cantidad de pandilleros, pero aun haciendo eso, había muchos tipos que aun los seguían.

—¡Separémonos!— grito Sora a Yuki.—

—¡Esta bien!— respondió el azulado.—

Entonces Yuki paso por otro callejón y una la mitad de los pandilleros lo siguió a él. Mientras Sora miraba esto, se dio cuenta que el jefe estaba entre los pandilleros que lo seguían. Esto hizo que Sora corriera aún más rápido, y empezara a ponérsela aún más difícil. Después de otro rato, estaban en una parte de la ciudad que en realidad Sora no conocía. Empezó a elegir caminos al azar, cambiando de dirección las veces que le fuera posible para así despistarlos más fácilmente. Finalmente, volteando hacia la derecha se encontró con un bonito regalo: un callejón sin salida. Justo cuando trato de devolverse rápidamente, allí estaban los pandilleros.

—_Mierda_— pensó y rápidamente se fue para la parte de atrás del callejón, miró a su lado y descubrió una puerta, trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, volteó a ver y los tipos caminaban lentamente hacia él —_¡Maldito callejón!—_

—¿Tienes problemas, Sora?— dijo alguien desde la puerta, cuando volteó a ver no esperaba verse con el tipo que estaba parado ahí —Ciaossu—

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Sora a su nuevo compañero de clase.—

—Eres mi alumno, así que debo de saber dónde estás, Baka-Sora— le respondió su tutor con tranquilidad.—

—¡No necesito un tutor!¡Ya se los dije!— le replicó, volteando para ver a los pandilleros, que estaban confundidos, al ver que Sora hablaba con la pared y ella le respondía — ¡Además, no me digas Baka, me acabas de conocer!—

—Yo te diré como quiera, Baka-Sora. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a esa gente?—preguntó el maestro, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.—

—¿Estás loco? ¡Son como veinte personas!— le gritó, ¡El tipo estaba loco!—

—¿Y que con eso?¿Acaso eres cobarde?—le preguntó otra vez Reborn a su alumno.—

—¡No soy cobarde!¡No es tan fácil como crees!— le gritó otra vez —¿Acaso crees que no quiero patearles el trasero?¡Me encantaría, pero no puedo, no tengo ni el valor ni la fuerza!¡Si lo intento voy a morir!— los tipos se cansaron de oírlo hablar con las paredes y, pensando que todo era una trampa que el chico les tendía, siguieron avanzando.—

—¡Pues entonces muere de una vez, inútil!— le dijo en voz alta el italiano, casi gritando, entonces la manilla de goma en su muñeca se transformó en una pistola que apuntaba a la cabeza de Sora.—

—¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?— alcanzó a exclamar Sora antes de recibir una bala en el centro de su frente. El sonido del disparo resonó en el callejón.—

Sora comenzó a caer de espaldas, el tiempo iba lento y él sabía que iba a morir. Era extraño como el tiempo se ralentizaba en esos momentos, pudo ver como la sangre salía de su frente, como si le temiera al destino que corría. Pudo ver de reojo la expresión de los pandilleros, al saber que allí había alguien más, con un arma y podía matarlos. Se rio en sus pensamientos, probablemente el nuevo lo haría, pero le habría gustado ser él el que les hubiera dado una lección. Entonces se arrepintió de ser tan débil y tan miedoso, se arrepintió de no haber podido patearles el trasero a esos delincuentes.

—¡Carajo!¡Corran chicos!— gritó el del pañuelo.—

Cuando ya iban en la mitad del callejón uno se quedó parado, mirando embobado hacia el fondo.

—Je-Jefe…— tartamudeó el tipo.—

—¿¡Que!?— le grito el jefe, desesperado. El hombre solo señaló el cuerpo de chico sin vida… o eso creían.—

El muchacho se estaba arqueando, como si fuera a pararse solo apoyándose en sus pies. Entonces su ropa se rompió, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Una vez parado los tipos retrocedieron lentamente. Estaban, naturalmente, asustados por lo que estaban viendo. Entonces el chico habló.

—¡REBORN!— grito Sora desde la garganta, entonces una llama color naranja salió en su frente, por encima de su cabello —¡RAAAAAAAGHH!¡PATEARLES EL TRASERO CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!– y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Tenía una mirada asesina en la cara, una mirada muy distinta a la que siempre había tenido.—

Sora no sabía cómo estaba haciendo eso, solo lo hacía, sentía una llama desde adentro de su pecho que lo hacía golpearlos, y no se podía sacar eso de la mente. Solo tenía un objetivo y solo uno: golpearlos. Pateó, golpeo, esquivó y volvió a golpear, todo mecánicamente. Al final solo estaba de pie el tipo del pañuelo que al ver la masacre se dispuso a huir, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía adelante. El hombre saco un cuchillo, asustado, y entonces dio su primer tajo. Sora solo lo esquivo y lo tumbo al suelo, poniéndose encima de él le propino un golpe en la cara, que inicio una fuerte y rápida ráfaga de golpes. La llama empezó a desaparecer de su frente y una vez extinguida, esa loca mirada desapareció de su cara, junto con sus ganas de golpear a los tipos, que ahora estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se asustó. Debía de haber muerto con ese disparo, no haberle pateado el trasero a más de veinte personas él solo. Corrió al fondo del callejón para hablar con el nuevo y no estaba, en su lugar la puerta había desaparecido y había una muda de ropa en su lugar. Se vistió y corrió a ayudar a Yuki.

—¡Yuki!¿¡Donde estas!?— gritó siguiendo por donde él se había desviado.—

—¡Aquí!— respondió a su espalda el aludido —¿Estas bien?—

—Si— dijo Sora, y se acercó a él para darle un buen zape.—

—¡Auch!— exclamó.—

—¡Por cometer semejante estupidez!— le exclamó Sora, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, ambos estaban bien al final. Yuki se comenzó a reír suavemente, Sora no pudo evitar la risa también. Al final los dos terminaron riéndose a carcajadas todo el camino a su casa.

_**Frente de la residencia Takami, 5:48 p.m.**_

—Bueno, es demasiado tarde así que no puedo quedarme… ¡Nos vemos mañana, Sora!— se despidió el chico de la melena azul.—

—Adiós, Yuki— se despidió también Sora y entro a la casa —¡Ya he vuelto!— grito y nadie le contestó— ¿Mamá?— oyó un ruido arriba, solo se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación.—

Pero justo al entrar…

—Ciaossu— le saludo el italiano en un mameluco azul con camaleones y con su sombrero tadavia.—

—¿¡TODAVIA ESTAS AQUÍ!?— gritó sorprendido el azabache, en esas entro su madre al cuarto.—

—Parte del contrato es que se quedara a vivir aquí, Sora-kun, en tu habitación— le dijo su madre tranquilamente, con una cara de inocencia que ni tú te podrías enojar con ella. Entonces, Sora notó que misteriosamente había otra cama en el otro lado de su habitación—

—Mamá… ¿No vas a dejar de insistir en eso?— preguntó, más tranquilo que en la tarde.—

—Noupe— le respondió, y luego con una sonrisa inocente se fue de la habitación.—

Sora suspiró, suponía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, y menos con la persona que tenía adelante. Suspiró de nuevo y se tiró en su cama, finalmente, después de un rato, miró a su nuevo compañero y tutor y se acordó de lo de la tarde. Le pensaba preguntar todas sus dudas pero entonces se volvió a fijar en el italiano y se rio.

—Oye, ¿no estás muy grande para llevar mameluco?— le preguntó, riéndose más fuerte. Pero…—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay ,ay!¡Ya, me rindo, lo retiro!— el italiano sonrió con burla y lo soltó de la llave en que lo tenía.—

—Eres muy débil, justamente igual que Tsuna— dijo tranquilamente y luego volvió a hablar —Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, me siento cómodo con mamelucos—

—Como tú digas, pero no se ven bien en un chico de quince años— comento Sora, sobándose el brazo —Oye, ¿Qué fue lo de esta tarde?— le pregunto, esta vez más serio.—

—Solo te ayude, te dispare con la bala de última voluntad, si la persona que la recibe tiene algún arrepentimiento revivirá con más fuerza, resistencia y velocidad durante cinco minutos a hacer lo que se arrepentía de no haber hecho en el momento de morir— le explico Reborn, y agrego —Eres muy débil, por eso necesitaste mi ayuda, Baka-Sora—

—Oh, claro, eso es muy normal, revivir con súper fuerza y fuego en tu cabeza— le dijo Sora con sarcasmo —Además, tu estúpida manilla se transformó en pistola, ¿cómo explicas eso?—

—Oh, claro, ese es León, mi camaleón multiforme— dijo con tranquilidad y entonces uno de los camaleones de su mameluco se movió y se montó en su sombrero, allí se acostó en la solapa— ¿Ves?

—¿De dónde carajo saliste?— pregunto Sora rindiéndose, puesto que la lógica no ganaría este asunto.—

—Pues, soy un asesino de la mafia— respondió tranquilamente el de las patillas curvas.—

—No me vengas con eso, ¿Reborn, cierto?— le dijo Sora, incrédulo. Reborn le dirigió una mirada seria y profunda, nadie con esa mirada podría estar bromeando —Es enserio… Mierda, ¿Qué carajos hace un mafioso en mi casa siendo mi tutor, acaso me quieren matar?

—Nada de eso, es lo contrario— le explico Reborn —Debo protegerte y enseñarte todo lo que debes saber sobre la mafia. Mi deber es convertirte en el próximo jefe de la familia más poderosa de la mafia, los Vongola— al ver su cara de idiota él asintió —Así es, Sora, serás el onceavo jefe de la familia Vongola, La Nueva Sangre Vongola—

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—Pero… ¿Por qué yo?¿Que tengo de especial?— pregunto Sora, más para sí mismo que para Reborn.—

—Eres descendiente de alguien de la familia, las llamas que vi hoy son la prueba. No cualquiera tiene llamas tan puras— le respondió su tutor.—

—No quiero ser el jefe de ninguna mafia, no soy un delincuente— le dijo Sora a Reborn.—

—Le prometí al Neo Primo que te convertiría en el sucesor de la familia, y eso haré— le espetó Reborn — Ahora, a dormir que mañana el entrenamiento físico empieza temprano— y se acostó en su cama.—

—Espera, Reborn, aún tengo varias preguntas…— empezó a decir pero apareció un globito en la nariz del italiano mientras roncaba suavemente, anunciando que ya estaba dormido y que nadie podría despertarlo hasta el otro día.—

Sora suspiró y se tumbó en la cama con ropa. Había tenido un día largo y difícil, esperaba dormir como un tronco hasta el otro día. Pensó mucho acerca de todo lo que le habían dicho y de lo que había pasado, pero en vez de sacar respuestas por sí mismo, solo se daba más preguntas. Decidió dejarlo para el otro día. Justo antes de dormir, pensó en su vida, tan aburrida y monótona. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba… Tal vez, solo tal vez estaría bien ser el jefe de la mafia… Y entonces, se durmió.

* * *

**CAP 2 UP! (por fin...)**

**Lo siento mucho por las demoras (huy no me digas), he estado demasiado ocupado con los estudios y con mi música y lastimosamente tuve problemas con el Internet durante todo un mes así que pues ahí me ****jodí. Les pido muchas disculpas a todos los que han leído y les ha gustado, sinceramente no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto (deberían de haber visto mi cara al ver que habían tres reviews en la historia, estaba como de: "Hala, si?")**

**Bueno, en este capitulo, acaba la introducción de Sora y Reborn. Después de esto seguirá algo muy parecido al arco del diario vivir, tengo que introducir varios personajes y pues, la manera mas fácil es de la manera en la que Amano-sensei lo hizo. Apenas logre introducir a los personajes nuevos... bueno ya lo verán, no quiero arruinar las sorpresas.**

**En cuanto a el tiempo, ya dije que estaba ocupado y (no les voy a mentir) estaba bloqueado, este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior así que supongo que compensara algo la demora. Pero no los voy a hacer esperar más tiempo el próximo capitulo, en un plazo de entre 2 semanas a 1 mes subiré el tercero. Tengan paciencia, escribir un Fic no es tan fácil como yo lo creía... Y pues para acabar, dejen sus criticas, quejas, pongan a favoritos si les gusta... Hagan criticas constructivas que quiero saber que piensan hasta del mas mínimo detalle (Por dios, eso suena tan exigente xD).**

**Lo siento mucho, de nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten y pues ahí nos leemos.**

**S.**


End file.
